Kirby: The Lone Star Warrior
by Geo Soul
Summary: The legendary battle against Holy Nightmare Co. has ended, but at the cost of the lives of nearly all Star Warriors. Nightmare has risen again, and there is nothing that can stop it, but there is one hope left, a young Star Warrior from Shiver Star. Slight crossover with Smash.
1. Prologue

**Red: Hello everyone.**

 **Geo: We got a new story for you guys.**

 **Red: This one is a new take on the anime Kirby of the Stars, or Kirby: Right Back at ya! if you watched the English dub.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Kirby, just our designs.**

* * *

Buildings fell down upon evacuated streets as monsters destroyed everything, chasing after their target, a Star Warrior who would be their demise if they weren't eliminated.

Ice slowly encroached the surface of the planet as a large ice blue creature resembling a Komodo with bat wings, a scorpion tail, and a long alligator snout chased after a woman with light pink hair and baby blue eyes. The monster screeched before stretching out its wings and flew after her. It spewed out liquid nitrogen and instantly froze the ground in front on her, causing her to fall. It closed in on her and readied its mouth to devour the woman, who was paralyzed with fear.

A figure jumped down from the rooftops and cut off one of the creatures wings, causing it to crash straight into a building. The woman looked up at her savior.

He was very tall, his dark midnight blue hair covered the top portion of his face, the bottom portion being heavily tanned. He wore a dark Royal blue suit, his pants tucked into metal knee high galaxy purple boots, his suit was covered by a dark royal blue and white trench coat that was styled strangely, and his hands were covered by white gloves. On his hip was a beautifully designed white gold rapier with a gold star pendant hanging from the bottom of the hilt hidden inside a black sheath, and on his back was a long sword made of pure gold with many different points on it.

He extended a hand out to the woman.

She took his hand. "Konni, are you alright?" He said, his Hispanic voice deep.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you Eric." Konni said, wrapping her arms around her foster brother. Screeches were heard coming from an alleyway as they turned and saw a bright orange glow as they ran toward it, the icy roads thawing out.

They stopped at the alley and saw dozens of bat-like monsters burned alive, and at the end was a small boy who looked like Konni.

"Kirby!" She shouted, running towards her 10 year old son and wrapping her arms around him. "Momma!" He cried.

She rubbed his back. "It's okay, I'm here." She comforted him.

"Konni, the chimera has healed! We must run!" Eric warned as the ice chimera crawled towards the alley, Eric drawing out his longsword and sidearm. "Take my rapier!" He said as he tossed it to her. Konni caught it as the three of them ran.

Large bat creatures flew towards them shooting balls of flames from their mouths. Eric pulled up his sleeve, revealing a pure white star-shaped watch. He pressed a button and it sent out a signal.

As a gold star-like board made of pure energy arrived.

He jumped on it and grabbed Konni and Kirby's hands, pulling them up. They sped up, the wind moving his hair from his face, showing a silver visor with golden 'eyes'. As they flew from the monsters, Eric put a finger to his ear, activating a communicator. "This is Captain Meta Knight, I am in need of assistance immediately!" He said.

 _"Roger that Captain, we're sending backup at once."_ He was told.

However the Warp Star was then shot down by a red beam of energy. "Hold on!" Eric said as they braced themselves. The Warp Star crashed down in front of a black building as they flew off, the Warp Star shrinking down and flying into Meta Knight's hand. "Ugh… are you alright?" He said.

"We're fine." Konni said, holding onto Kirby. Metal breaking the cement road was heard as a black human-like robot with a red visor walked towards them, targeting Kirby.

 _ **"Target acquired."**_ It said as it aimed its arm and fired another blast towards him, which was blocked by Eric and his longsword.

"RUN!"

They heard as many Star Warriors jumped in front of them.

"We got your back lad. Just keep on going!" One of them with a Scottish accent said. Eric nodded as the three of them ran into the building and ran up to the rooftop.

There from the roof they saw a star-like spaceship off in the distance and explosions could be heard behind them. They stopped at the ship as Eric removed his rapier sheath and watch, he pulled out a small ring container and placed the Warp Star inside it. He then gave all three of them to Kirby. His mother gave him the sword which he sheathed. Konni was trying hard not to cry, as she knew what needed to happen, and this would possibly be the last time she saw him. They hugged each other tight, tears falling from their faces. "I love you Kirby."

"I love you too mom." He said as the ship opened and he climbed in, the sword at his left hip.

The ship flew up into the air, and was soon hit by a red beam, causing it to stumble. Eric and Konni turned to see the robot aiming his arm at the ship. "Target will be eliminated." It said before preparing to blast it again.

"NO!" Eric screamed as he brought his longsword down, cutting off the robots arm and kicking it back.

The robot stood up as it looked at him, scanning him. "Konni, hide quickly! Go to the bottom of the building!" He said. She nodded as she ran down.

 _ **"New target acquired. Meta Knight: X-Class Star Warrior."**_ It said. _**"You will be destroyed!"**_ It morphed its other arm into a blade as the two of them charged at each other.

*Kirby*

The show managed to fly away from the war torn planet. Tears were streaming down Kirby's face as he feared that he had lost his mother. _**"Initiating Cryo-Stasis."**_ The ships computer spoke as the dome sliders came down, and Kirby fell asleep. Flying far away, unaware of his future.

* * *

 **Red: Please read, fave, follow, and review. And we will see you next time.**


	2. Kirby's Arrival pt I

**Red: Hello and welcome to the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Nintendo'a ball of terror.**

 _ **-Kirby: The Lone Star Warrior-**_

* * *

It was the dead of night in Dreamland. The ground started to shake as farm animals started to wake up and panic, sensing danger.

A flock of sheep started running around, trying to escape from their pen when a large tentacle shot up from the ground and wrapped around the flock, dragging them away.

More tentacles shot out from the ground and started grabbing cows and pigs, causing them to squeal and make loud noises as they were brought underground.

Soon all was once again quiet as a farmer came out wearing only overalls and carrying a shotgun. He was horrified at what he saw; the skeletons of many farm animals everywhere, some still had flesh on the bones.

The ground began to shake and the farmer fell, dropping his shotgun in the process.

"Whaaaa!"The ground tore up as a large creature emerged, its body covered with orange 'veins'.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the beast used its tongue to grab the farmer, swallowing him whole, but not before he managed to grab his gun. He unloaded the entire gun as the creature spat him out, crawling away very fast, disappearing behind Castle DeDeDe.

*The next morning*

"I don't care what you say, damn it! There hasn't been monsters on Pop Star for thousands of years!" The Kings advisor Escargoon said to the villagers on the town, which was more of a city. He had grey skin, greyish purple eyes, graying hair, mustache and beard, and wore dark green royal robes.

"Now leave at once! The King is trying to eat his breakfast."

"If there's no monster, then how come my entire livestock is all dead and their bodies with barely any flesh!" One of them shouted. They all looked at the man who spoke, and it was the farmer, his entire body and his overalls covered in cuts, his overalls stained with blood.

They all started to mutter, some even whispering that the King had something to do with it, causing said snail looking old man to scowl.

"Now what's this all about a monster?" They all turned to see King DeDeDe walking down the stairs from eating. He was very tall, about 9 feet tall. His skin was very tan, his eyes and hair were a dark blue. He wore an orange, red, and yellow kimono, a red fleece coat with his emblem on the back, orange boots and gloves, and a red crown atop his head.

"Sire, they speak of a monster in the land."

"Hahahahaha! There hasn't been a monster since my seventh great grandfather was king!" The King exclaimed.

"But sire, my livestock!" The farmer said, shocked by his Kings words. "If anything it was a wild pack of wolves." DeDeDe said.

"THIS WAS NO PACK OF WOLVES! IT WAS A LARGE MONSTER AND WHEN IT STOPPED, IT VANISHED BEHIND THIS CASTLE!"

*Farmland*

Meta-Knight was scanning the fields where the ground was torn up and bones and flesh were everywhere. He now had a long galaxy purple cape and two metal shoulder guards. He observed the blackened ground as he removed his right glove and stuck in in the dirt. Lifting it out the ground in his hand quickly seeped out grey and black.

"Strange, the ground is completely scorched, as well as the bones and flesh." He said as he put the glove back on.

"This is weird" Blade-Knight spoke.

"Agreed brother, what could have done this?" Sword-Knight said.

Meta-Knight's eyes glowed green showing he was in deep thought.

 _'Whatever did this cannot be any ordinary creature… this must be a new type of Chimera.'_ He thought as the digital eyes on his visor turned from gold to green, picking up traces of blood.

*Back at the Castle*

King DeDeDe was in a heated argument with the farmer, and DeDeDe was losing.

"For the last time, THERE IS NO MONSTER!" His scream could be heard all over Dreamland.

"Yes there IS!" The farmer shouted.

The town had already left, still scared that there could be a creature out there that could cause that much damage.

Hidden in the shadows watching this fight was Tuff, the 13 year old son of the Cabinet Minister. He wore a black tank top, blue overalls, a jean jacket, and black boots. His skin was extremely tan, his eyes were cerulean and his hair was teal. Despite his tough look he was mainly a bonehead. It wasn't that he was stupid, he was far from it. It was because he never thinks before he acts.

Next to him was his older sister Tiff. She was around 15-16 years old, her pale body had an hourglass figure. Her shoulder-length hair was emerald green with a platinum blonde ponytail and her eyes were a soft and beautiful crimson. She wore black shoes, knee-high white socks, a vibrant green skirt, and a pink tee.

"Sis, you don't really think it's true do ya?" Tuff asked his sister. "I don't know what to think." She replied.

A loud screeching sound was heard all over the land as they all saw a fireball falling from the sky, crashing by the coastline.

"That doesn't look good!" Tuff said as he ran outside. "Tuff!" Tiff said as she chased after him.

*Farmland*

Meta-Knight heard the sound of screeching metal as he looked up and saw a large ball of flames fall from the sky. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"What is that, a meteor?" Blade Knight said.

"No clue." Sword Knight said

Meta-Knight remained silent as he started walking towards the crash site, something drawing him there.

*Beach*

All the townsfolk were at the site where a large crater/trench over 30 feet deep was, leading all the way to the ocean, steam stopping anything from being seen.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Dedede yelled from his own personal vehicle/tank.

"Something fell from the sky!" One of the townspeople said as they all rambled on.

Tiff and Tuff soon arrived, they were the closest due to running along the shoreline. "Whoa." Tuff exclaimed.

"Incredible!"

They saw a large broken star-shaped ship with a cracked glass hatch. The ship was covered in cracks emitting the thick steam, plates missing and sparks were flying.

The hatch opened slowly, adding black smoke to the already thick steam, the glass breaking.

"Something's coming out!" Tuff said, grabbing a large branch that could pass for a bar.

A white hand with a fingerless pink glove reached out, only to fall limp. Tiff immediately ran over, despite her brothers protests.

"Tiff, NO!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as she grabbed the limp hand and started to pull them out. When she got them out of the steam a blush spread on her face. He was about 15, his skin was a milky white, his thick pink hair reached his upper back and covered his right eye, it was also stained red due to a cut on his head. His pink gloves reached his elbows, his left hand had a white star watch clenched in it. He wore a white sleeveless shirt under a short sleeve pink hoodie, black jeans, and black and red hiking shoes, at his hip was a beautiful rapier made of white gold(Picture Asuna's rapier from Sword Art Online) with a star pendant on a chain at the end.

"Holy.." Tuff began to say.

"Shit." DeDeDe finished.

The twins turned and faced the tall King, just as the boys eyes opened barely, showing a bright baby blue color. He immediately blushed seeing that a beautiful girl was in front of him.

His eyes soon shot open fully as DeDeDe approached them saying something he couldn't understand due to his ears ringing. He pulled out a large mallet and grabbed the girls arm and shoved her away from him, and for some reason this made his blood boil. He swung the mallet down and he swiftly blocked it with his rapier.

"What the!? So the boy can fight!" The king said with a smirk.

"I can do more than you can." He said as with one single swipe, he shattered his mallet.

The three of them were shocked, the King the most. His mallet was made of an indestructible material, yet he destroyed it in one hit.

Meta-Knight who was watching from a distance was shocked, not by the shattering of the mallet, but by the sword… his sword.

 _'It… it can't be!'_ He thought, memories flashing in his mind.

"Why you little brat!" The King said angrily, pulling out a sword of his own and began slashing at the boy, who blocked the attacks.

Said boy jumped up and kicked him away. His blade starting to glow blue as he charged forward and swiped the blade at him, he shockwave alone sending him far into the rocky wall, knocking King DeDeDe unconscious and unable to be seen. The boy kneeled, panting heavily and coughing up some blood. His body was covered in cuts and he had been stabbed in his side. He, along with Tiff and Tuff could hear footsteps coming closer, which means that his fight had gotten the attention of the townspeople. His sword turned white again as he passed out, his blood starting to pool around him.

"He needs help!" Tiff said, trying to pick him up while Tuff stood still, shocked at what he saw.

"Tiff, are you serious?! You saw what he could do to DeDeDe!"

Tiff shot her little brother a glare that sent fills down his spine. "How cold are you?! You'd really watch someone just die in front of you?"

"No." He sighed, looking out of the corner of his eye, seeing Meta-Knight watching them by the forest. "Alright, I'll help." He said, walking towards them. "I'm just worried he might attack you."

She gave a smile at his concern, knowing his heart was in the right place.

"Thank you Tuff." She said as a few townspeople could be seen arriving.

"Oh my, what happened?" A woman said.

"Some gears and pipes hurt him when the ship crashed, he needs immediate help!" Tiff half-lied as she carried him off the ground with help from Tuff, a black ring box falling out of his pocket, unnoticed by either sibling.

*Later*

The teenage boy slowly woke up, his entire body sore. He took in his surroundings and saw that he was in a room with medical supplies. He sat up and winced in pain. He saw that his body had many bandages covering it, mainly around his stomach. He was glad his gloves were still on.

"What...happened?" He groaned, his voice sounding dry.

"You took a beating from our King." He heard a male voice say.

He turned his head and saw Tuff leaning up against the wall.

"King?! You mean that penguin looking guy?" He said, genuinely shocked.

Tuff tried not to laugh, but couldn't help himself. "Buddy, I'm as surprised as you are."

The boy was confused immensely. "Where am I? What planet is this?" He asked.

"Pop Star. I can obviously tell you're not from here. So where are you from?" Tuff asked, pulling out a flask full of a strong whiskey.

"Earth." Tuff almost choked at his answer.

"What's wrong?" He asked, obviously not knowing what he knew.

"Uh… nothing. I just never heard of that planet." Tuff lied. _'If this guy's really from Earth, then who knows how like he was in that capsule. It's probably best he doesn't know, at least for now.'_ He thought. "So, what's your name?"

"I… I… don't remember." He answered before getting a large tumor-sized headache. He gripped his wrapped head before letting go. "I remember now. It's… Kirby. Yeah, my name's Kirby."

"I'm Tuff, and the girl hiding behind the door is my older sister." Tuff said, alarming the hiding girl. "How do you always know!?" She said loudly.

"Cause dear sister, I got skillz!" He said with a shit eating grin planted on his face. "Shut up." She said.

"So you're the girl who pulled me out?" Kirby asked, holding back an immense blush.

"Y...y..yeah." She stuttered. "I'm Tiff." She spoke with a blush.

 _'Why am I feeling/acting like this?!'_ They both thought.

Their attention was caught when they heard a very loud growling as Kirby rubbed his wrapped stomach, sweat dropping. "Heh, sorry. I guess floating around in space can make ya hungry." He said.

"Yeah I bet." Tuff said with a chuckle as Kirby slowly stood up, putting on his shirt and hoodie, tying his rapier sheath to his back.

"Careful, you're still hurt" Tiff told him as he immediately cringed, grabbing his side.

"Ahh!" He fell, Tiff and Tuff helping him stand.

"Thanks." He said as Tiff grabbed a wooden cane for him.

"It's no problem." She said as she handed him it.

He gave a smile, gradually accepting the cane, causing her to blush.

The three newly acquainted friends left the room and entered a hallway.

And at the end of said hallway was Meta-Knight.


	3. Kirby's Arrival pt II

**Geo: Hello, here's part two. Please Read, Review, and Fave and Follow.**

 _ **-Kirby: The Lone Star Warrior-**_

* * *

The trio walked down the hallway as Meta-Knight stood at the end behind them. _'It… it can't be.'_ He thought, the memories of his past flooding into his mind.

Him protecting his only family and sending his sisters son Kirby away to save him. But he was a small 10 year old boy, this was a tall, slightly muscular 15 year old teenager. _'I have to be sure.'_ He turned around and ran as fast as he could to the crashed ship.

* * *

"Sire?" Escargoon said as he looked at the huge hole caused by the boy. "Yeah what?" Said King spoke as he stumbled around in the DeDeDe shaped tunnel and fell flat on his face as he made it out. "It's a bumpy ride."

"Are you okay King DeDeDe?" Escargoon asked. "No." He lifted his face as a as he saw a small black box by his advisors feet. "What the?" Escargoon looked down and picked it up as his tall King stood up. "What is it?"

"Not sure… maybe a ring?" He opened it and they were both slightly blinded by the strong light that a beautiful golden star inside was giving off. "A star?" He said confused. "IT COULD BE WORTH A FORTUNE!" DeDeDe exclaimed with dollar signs in his eyes, mesmerized by the small star.

As he was marveling, Meta-Knight was nearby. "Let's take this hunk-a-junk back to the castle, hopefully we can get rid of that little pest!" DeDeDee said, still fixated on the star as Escargoon chained up the ship and attached it to the mini tank that DeDeDe called a car. Meta-Knight saw the whole thing and clenched his fist. As they drove off to the castle, he followed suit.

* * *

Tiff and Tuff were surprised at how much he was eating, and that he still didn't have any fat on him still. "Tiff, I talked to him before you started eavesdropping. He said he was from Earth!" He whispered as his sisters eyes widened. "What! How long was he in that ship!?" She whispered back. "I don't know! But remember that prophecy thing that Kabū predicted years ago?"

* * *

All of the citizens of Dream Land walked into the forest. Along with them were very young versions of Tiff and Tuff.

They went deep into the woods, into the darkest cave and made their was to a large statue of wood and mossy stone. "Kabū." Tiff gasped as the holes that were his eyes lit up with a fire.

 ** _"I… am Kabū… People of Dream Land, speak as to why you have arrived."_** He spoke in his deep tone. "Monsters have been attacking us! They've killed our animals and ruined our crops, they're getting larger, deadlier. Please Kabū, there must be something that can stop them!" One said.

 ** _"…Yes there is… They have been fleeing recently, because they can sense danger coming from extremely far away."_** He said, bringing up whispers. "What kind of danger?"

 ** _"… A Star Warrior."_** Meta-Knight's eyes widened. "Impossible! They all died centuries ago!" A random Cappy said. **_"… No, there is one left."_** Kabū said. _'Could it be?'_ Meta-Knight thought as he continued. **_"Within one decade… he will arrive in a ball of fire, a human from the ruins of Earth."_**

 _'Kirby!'_ He thought. **_"… But be warned. He has had an extremely troubled past, and no matter how harsh he may seem, his heart is in the right place… He values all life before his own, he has no self worth."_**

* * *

"Well that could explain how quick yet brutal he was against DeDeDe." Tuff said as he started on a cup of ramen. "Tell me about it." Tiff said as she ate a salad. They both looked at Kirby, who was now polishing his rapier.

 _'Kirby… just who are you?'_ They both thought as the ground started to shake. A large vase fell as Kirby caught it, balancing it on the sheath.

"What's going on?" He asked as he put the vase back. "Earthquakes?" Tuff spoke as it stopped. "Let's go see what it was" Kirby said as he stood up, and immediately grabbed his side, forgetting about the cane. "Shit!" He grabbed the cane and hurried outside.

"Careful Kirby!" Tiff said as the sun finally set. A large black tendril broke through a window near Tiff and grabbed her. She screamed as it tried to pull her out. "Tiff!" Her brother shouted as Kirby jumped up and sliced right through it.

"Tiff, are you okay?" Tuff asked as he pried it off her. "Yeah, I'm fine." They all looked at the object. "It that… a tentacle?" Kirby said. "I think so." Tiff said as it started to move. "That things still alive?!" Kirby said as he stomped in it, stopping it from escaping but not killing it.

 _'I wonder how this would taste?'_ Kirby thought as he licked his lips as the clawed end of it shot out a small burst of flames. "Gah!" Tuff stomped it out as Kirby grabbed it. "Weird… anyone want sushi?" They then gave him weird looks.

"What, is there something on my face?" He said as he rubbed his face. "Kirby what's with you and food?" Tuff said, still shocked that he was still hungry. "Inside my stomach is a pocket dimension. I can eat a literal COSMOS made of food and have not one ounce of fat on me." He said with a straight face while Tuff's jaw dropped.

"Come on guys let's go." Tiff said, getting their attention. "Whatever that thing came from, it's still out there. There's a lab in the town, we can have a scientist study that… thing." She said, grossed out as it spewed some blood. "Yeah Tiff's right!"

"Tuff, you hold the tentacle. I feel like I might eat it when you aren't looking." Kirby said wiping his mouth Getting rid of drool. "Sure thing." He said as he took the black slimy tentacle as they followed Tiff outside, where they saw scorched ground. They ran to the town and headed to a large building with a huge astronomy telescope.

* * *

"And how did you find this tentacle?" A female scientist with brown hair and green eyes said an Tuff tied the tentacle down, and making sire its claw couldn't move. "It attacked us." Tiff said.

"I cut it off of whatever it was attached to." Kirby said, looking around. "Yeah, and you wanted to turn it into sushi." Tuff said. "Hey it's a good idea! Besides, I'm still hungry." He said. "You had enough food to feed A HUNDRED DeDeDe's!" Tuff exclaimed. "What can I say, I got a gut of steel, and to actually fight and beat you king, means I got huge balls of steel." He spoke with a smirk.

"Wait you beat DeDeDe?" The scientist said. "I also destroyed his mallet in one hit Ms. Yamato." Her eyes widened. "Incredible." Tiff then started snapping her fingers. "We can all marvel at what he can do later, right now we need to know things about this."

"She's right" Tuff said as Yamato started to cut some flesh off the black tentacle and draw blood from it. "It may take awhile." She told them. Soon they got bored and headed outside.

"So what now? Head to the beach an-" Kirby felt his pockets before reaching into them quickly, trying to find something. "Where is it!?" He said as he ran back to the beach and saw his ship was gone. His jaw dropped as Tiff and Tuff finally caught up, panting heavily. "No no no no NOOOOOOO!" He yelled. "How the hell are you so fast?" Tuff said. "That's not important right now! My ship is gone and I had something with me, I think it fell when you picked me up. And I think your ass of a king took it." He said, his pupils turning slit like a cat. "But why would Dedede take your ship?" Tiff said. "He's probably the only one stupid enough to do it!"

"He makes a good point." Tuff said hesitantly, seeing a look on Kirby that meant he was ready to kick someone's ass.

* * *

"Heheh, this thing is a beaut." He said as he held up the star. And shined it in the light, meanwhile Escargoon and some technicians were trying to fix up the ship. DeDeDe walked into a dark room. He sat in his chair and pressed a button. The room lit up and it could be seen that it was purely metal. A large screen on the wall turned on and showed a grey man with neatly combed green hair in a dark purple suit and orange shades. "Hey hey hey, what's up Triple D?" He said cooly. "We need to talk about my 'creature'. I ordered a huge deadly monster and I get a small baby octopus." DeDeDe said angrily.

"King D King D, just be patient." He said. "In time, that little package will become a deadly predator."

"You said the same thing about that carrot monster and it instantly turned to mush in the sun!" Escargoon spoke as black smoke was blown in his face. "You sent it out the day after you got it, and that was you who bought it and not the king."

"Yeah, sure it was!" The advisor said smugly as oil splashed on his face. "Point is I need a new monster! I got an alien Invader and he humiliated me!" DeDeDe said angrily, moving a camera that was pointed at him towards the wrecked ship so he could see. The front man raised his eyebrows. _'So he's arrived ahead of schedule.'_ He thought with a smirk. "Ahh, don't worry my king, we'll have a monster ready soon." "That's better!" He said as the screen turned black.

* * *

Meta-Knight ran through the forest as a black clawed tentacle shot out at him. He drew his sword and cut the tentacle in half, only for it to put itself back together. The clawed end broke apart into six little hooked 'jaws', showing a mouth full of spinning teeth. "¡Maldición! What kind of Chimera did they create?!" He said as he dodged attack after attack from it as more came after him, soon they started shooting flames. Meta-Knight warped away using his Dimensional Cape as they tried wrapping around him.

* * *

Kirby dashed towards the castle, leaving Tiff and Tuff at the beach as the moon shined. "Where is Kirby?" They turned around and saw Meta-Knight appear.

"He headed towards the castle." Tuff panted. "Why?" "Because he is in danger." "Danger!?" They yelled as the ground shook violently, the epicenter being the castle. "He might need our help!" Tiff said as she started running.

* * *

Kirby dashed towards the castle, struggling to stay up as the ground violently shook. "DEDEDE!" He shouted as he jumped high, landing where his ship was, and where Escargoon was as well. "Oh my!" That was all that he said as he was pushed against a wall with a rapier at his throat. "WHERE IS IT?!"

"Where's what!?" He lied. That got him a punch in the face. "Don't FUCKING play dumb!" Kirby yelled. "I'm too young and handsome to die!" He pleaded. "You're 64 and you look like a snail with a facelift!" Kirby exclaimed with a tick mark as he threw him to the ground and ran inside.

He clenched his teeth in rage as he saw the King with a small black box in his hand. "YOU!" He yelled as DeDeDe froze in fear. "You… motherFUCKER!" He punched the King HARD in the face, causing him to fall back and drop the case.

Kirby picked up the case and let out a sigh on relief as the star was still inside. "You're lucky it goes against my ways to kill you. Though it is tempting…" He spoke while scratching his head as a black tentacle wrapped around his leg and lifted him up in the air, taking him deeper into the castle.

"WHOA!" He reached for his rapier and sliced it and fell on his already sore back. "AHHHHHHHH BACK PAIN!" He yelled as he backed up, the castle being torn apart. Thunder lit up the room and showed him the monster. It was a huge jet black octopus with throbbing veins of lava, glowing red eyes, and its clawed tentacles split open. He could see that it was missing an end to one of the tentacles.

"What the hell!?" Tuff yelled as they saw the creature from outside. A window broke and threw something out, they looked closer and saw what it was… Kirby. Tiff ran back and managed to catching him, falling on her back in the process. His body was bloody and beaten.

"KIRBY!" She panicked as he tried getting up. "Tiff…here." He handed her the black case, which broke during his fight, showing the beautiful golden star. "A star?"

Chunks of the castle flew in all directions as a tower flew in their area, ready to crush them. As it came down, a golden barrier covered them all as the tower fell to pieces, the barrier originating from the small star in Tiff's hand. "Kirby…what is this?"

His breath was heavy as he spoke. "A Warp Star… A powerful… energy source. Most powerful weapon… in the cosmos."

"Whoa." Tuff said as the barrier faded. "We have to stop that thing!" Tuff said as the monsterous octopus started to make its way towards the town. "How?"

"Where's Kirby?" Meta-Knight asked, seeing he was gone. They looked around and saw him running back towards the large creature. "KIRBY!" They all shouted. Rapier drawn, Kirby slowed down as he saw the beast in the middle of the wrecked town. "Octacon. A Chimera formed from the DNA of eight creatures. I've heard stories of them, but never thought they truly existed… until now." He said aloud as the Octacon saw him And started to attack him. He noted that it only had seven tentacles, meaning that Ms. Yamato had the eighth, as he parried all the clawed ends.

"He needs help!" Tuff said as he grabbed 2 blades from an unconscious knight from the castle and ran forward, slicing and dicing through any tentacles that came his way. One managed to get him, the claw struck inside his stomach. "Gah!" He yelled in pain as the Octacon's mouth started to light up as it shot out a torrent of flames at him, only for Kirby to take the blast for him, sending both crashing down into the ground.

"KIRBY! TUFF!" Tiff yelled as it turned its attention to her. "Uh oh!" The Octacon charged up and released a ball of green flames right at her. Tiff covered herself, hoping for the best as she felt herself get pushed. Tiff Looked on in horror as she saw Kirby being absorbed in the green flames. "Kirby!" The flames stopped as Kirby could be seen, his incredibly white skin was burnt red, some of his pink hair was charred, and his clothes were burnt. "Tiff… are you okay?" He managed to say. "Never mind about me, what about you?!" She said, shocked that he was still standing. "Don't worry about me… run as fast as you can." He said before sprinting to the castle, the Octacon chasing after.


	4. Kirby's Arrival pt III

**Red: This monsters new form is very similar to Scylla from God of War: Ghost of Sparta.**

 _ **-Kirby: The Lone Star Warrior-**_

* * *

Kirby ran towards the large Chimera, sword drawn, as it shot flames at him.

Kirby dodged the attack and sliced through each ball of flames. He jumped on its head as it swung at him.

"Whoa!" He ducked and tried slicing through its skull, only to be shaken off. _'I gotta lure it to the castle, no casualties that way.'_

"HEY YOU OVER GROWN SUSHI BAR, OVER HERE!" He yelled as he ran, checking if it followed, which luckily it did.

 _'Perfect.'_ He thought.

"He's got a stupid plan, doesn't he?" Tiff said.

"Looks like it." Tuff said as he got up. "Let's follow him sis."

"Way ahead of you."

 ***Kirby***

Kirby ran inside the large castle as the Octacon climbed after him, its large arms breaking through the stone walls. As Kirby dodged fireball after fireball, he almost ran into DeDeDe who, along with Escargoon, got scorched.

Soon he made it to the top after running through every single hallway in the damn place. The beast reached up and stared him down as it crashed through the floor.

"Is that all you got?" He screamed as its skin began bubbling and it shot out a stream of fire that was a dark blue. Kirby closed his eyes and let the flames engulf him as he walked straight through it and stabbed it in the eye.

The beast let out a loud scream of pain as it pushed him back, nearly sending him off the edge. Soon the flames wrapped around him and flung him out into the water.

"Kirby!" The two siblings cried out as the Octacon's skin bubbled again, this time its body changed. Its tentacles split into three copies, its body became thinner and its head opened, a clawed and webbed hand tearing through it. A new torso came out from the old head, it was pitch black with four arms and its head was like a shark with a mouth and teeth like a giant lamprey.

It roared as it jumped towards Kirby, its huge body creating a large splash as it hit the water. "Tuff, cannons!" Tiff pointed at the guard tower in the castle with a heavy cannon/rail gun system.

"Right!" They ran threw the heavily damaged building while Meta-Knight used his cape and teleported over the sea to where Kirby was on a rock.

"Are you okay?" He extended out a hand which Kirby swatted away. "Why would…you care?" He spoke with a glare as he stood up, wiping some blood from his mouth.

Meta-Knight was silent as the creature got closer, the water near it boiling.

Kirby scowled and bounded off towards it. The Octacon jumped out of by the water and Kirby stabbed his rapier into its side as it went back under, causing it to scream as it swam. Kirby held onto the blade with all his strength. Sadly it threw him off and knocked him into a rock, his head reopening as he blacked out.

 ***Tiff***

"Tuff, you got that second turret aimed?"

"Set to go sis." He said as he cocked the large cannon and aimed for the beast, following the trail of blood and boiling water.

"Now!" She screamed as it jumped out of the water. They both fired and made large holes in the Chimeras body, blood spraying out from each wound.

It screamed in pain as the final shot landed through its eye, Kirby's rapier falling from the side of its neck and sinking into the sea below.

"Tiff… I think all we did was piss it off."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause it's coming straight towards us!" He pushed her down as a huge ball of magma crashed into the tower and a storm of tentacles wrapping themselves around the building. "We need to get out of here! Hang on Tiff!" He said as he frantically reloaded the rail gun and fired the entire clip into its mouth. "HOW IS IT STILL ALIVE?! THOSE SHOULD'VE PIERCED ITS FUCKING SKULL!"

A tentacle broke through the wall grabbing Tiff as she ran off. It wrapped around her leg and dragged her out. "TIFF! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Tuff roared as he jumped out the falling tower with the swords in hand.

The beast knocked him away with its hand and screeched like a planet full of bats as it squeezed Tiff tightly, she could feel the air in her body leaving. She wiggled around as it dropped her in its hand.

She was terrified as it held her up in the air. It opened its mouth and showed it was filled with teeth rotating in different directions.

Tiff could feel her heart pound, her skin pale and get colder. "KIRRRBBBYYY!" She screamed as it dropped her into its mouth while Meta-Knight dashed at the Chimera and dodged tentacles.

 ***Seafloor***

The white rapier touched the sandy floor by its wielder when it started to glow brighter. Kirby slowly opened his eyes and reached for the blade, grunting in pain as he moved.

He grabbed the hilt and his mind flashed. He saw the Chimera spewing molten rock at at a tower and climbing up the castle.

"Hang on Tiff!" He could hear Tuff call out as he shot round after round into the creatures mouth. He saw it grab Tiff with its tentacle and drop her into its hand, only to hold her up and drop her into its mouth, the last thing he heard was her scream his name.

Kirby staggered but ran forward when the vision faded. He moved quickly despite being underwater.

 ***Castle***

"No, that thing just ate my sister." Tuff shook a small he watched the creature bubble up again, getting larger as some bubbles on its back burst, showing smaller versions of itself.

He dropped to his knees and felt himself cry as he started grinding his teeth. "No, that thing will die…one way or another!" He exclaimed.

He picked himself up as he headed to the weapons storage where all the dangerous and unstable devices were.

 ***Kirby***

Kirby jumped out from the water and saw the creature. "Damn it, it's evolved and is already reproducing!" He exclaimed as he held his sword tight. He ran up the castle walls and sliced a tentacle, gaining the fire Chimeras attention. "So you still live boy." It spoke with a very deep voice.

 _'It speaks? This is very new.'_

"Good…I will be greatly rewarded for bringing you back alive." It spoke as it reached for him. He stood still as it got closer. At the last possible moment he dodged and ran up the appendage quickly.

 _'I'll make this thing pay!'_ He thought as the arm he was on just exploded.

He jumped through the air and landed on its shoulder. "What the hell!?"

"THIS IS FOR MY SISTER!" Tuff yelled from the castle. Kirby could see he had some high tech rocket launcher as he shot three more missiles.

The beast knocked the missiles away with its tentacles, but they exploded on impact. Kirby took the opportunity to jump onto its head. 'I just need this thing to open up!' He thought as he saw Tuff pull out a pistol and fire energy blasts at the creatures face.

It did no good as it opened its mouth and hurled a stream of flames at him. Kirby took the moment to stab it in the eye. It screamed loudly as he jumped down its throat.

* * *

Kirby crawled through the creatures hot organs, sweating heavily.

"Damn it's hot!" He muttered as he reached its stomach.

"Kirby?" He saw Tiff hanging from a bone of what looked like a whale that was slowly being dissolved by the stomach acid.

"Tiff! Hang on!" He squeezed through the opening and quickly landed onto a skull above her. He ran to the edge.

"Grab my hand!" He reached out to her.

She grabbed his hand as the bone she was on snapped.

"Ahh!" She held onto him tightly. They heard flesh tearing and the tree looked at the walls where worm-like creatures crawled through.

"Gross." She said as they dropped into the acid and swam to them.

"Uh oh." They crawled up on the skull and immediately caught on fire. They spewed fire at the two.

"Watch out!" He pulled her behind him as he cut through the mini fireballs.

"We need to find a way out!" He said as he sliced ones head off.

"Kirby, I see a tunnel!"

"But it's underneath this acid!" He exclaimed.

"It's either that or try and climb up!"

"Good point, but I really don't want to be digested!" He grunted as one jumped at him.

"What else can we do?" A flame worm jumped on her back. "Ahhh!"

Kirby pulled it off and threw it in the acid. Kirby took his sword and stabbed the fleshy wall.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed as she kicked one off her leg.

"Getting us out!" He moved the blade down, making a tear in the stomach. he started twirling his blade around like a propeller and started cutting deeper through the organ.

"Come on!" He said. He moved forward with Tiff following as he started running.

He jumped out of the stomach and landed on a bone. "Jump!" He told Tiff who stopped. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"I'll catch you, I promise!" He said as a ball of fire shot past her.

She nodded and jumped down hesitantly as she held tightly to Kirby's chest.

"T-thanks Kirby." She blushed as worms fell past them.

Kirby jumped through the air and landed near an organ that was glowing a very bright orange.

"What is this thing?" She asked as he let go of her. "It's what makes this thing breath fire. The flame sac." He said as he touched it, his hand burning from the warm touch. He lifted his sword and stabbed it into the organ. His sword glowing a bright fiery orange.

His hair turn white and his eyes turned red for a split second before returning to normal. He pulled out the sword which now had a flaming ruby on the guard and twirled it around until the blade caught on fire. "Guess we keep going up." He said as he sheathed the blade on his back and picked Tiff up bridal style and jumped upwards from bone to bone. Tiff held on tightly to him and blushed even harder.

 _'He's so strong!'_ She thought as he jumped higher.

Soon he made it to the top of its ribcage near the throat where a hole was just made from the outside. "I guess Tuff found more ammo for that RPG."

"Tuff did all this?" Tiff said as they jumped out. "Well, he did see his sister get eaten alive." Kirby responded as they landed. Tiff cried in pain, looking at her leg which had a worm biting into it.

Kirby peeled it off and threw it into the sea where it slowly died. "I-I can't move!" She spoke as he moved her sock down and saw the veins surrounding the bite turning a sickly yellow. "It must have some sort of venom that stops whatever it bites from moving at all."

"What're we gonna do?"

"YOU are gonna be somewhere safe."

"What, no way! I wanna help!" Kirby glared at her. "Tiff, how can you help when you can't even move?" She was at a loss for words as he set her down in the grass. "Trust me."

"…Fine." He smirked as the Octacon screeched and started tearing apart the castle, its arm quickly growing back.

"HEY!" He slashed his blade, sending a wave of flames at the beast as he leapt in the air high to the castle.

He bounded off the falling stones and landed near Tuff. "You are fucking suicidal!"

"I know, but that's what makes my job fun." He smiled largely. "Also, your sister is out on the fields."

"What!"

"Yeah, I crawled my way into its stomach and jumped out the hole in its neck." Kirby said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Tuff jumped down from the ledge he was on and ran towards his sister from the castle.

"TIFF!"

"You are reckless." Kirby heard Meta-Knight say being him.

"…At least I don't let my friends and family get killed, unlike YOU…Eric."

This made Meta-Knight flinch hard. "My pod has a self updating program that feeds me information, and that includes all reports from fighters, I saw yours. So tell me uncle, why didn't you save HER!?" He jumped higher on the castle.

He didn't answer, behind his mask were tears as he cried

Kirby jumped higher and higher until he couldn't go any higher.

 _'Forgive me Konni.'_ Eric thought as Kirby set another wave of flames at the Octacon.

Kirby dodged the attacks it sent as it punched through the already ruined building. "You are a worthy adversary Star Child."

"As are you, flaming pile of sushi." The large Chimera snarled as Kirby jumped towards it. The beast struck and knocked him away harder than before.

Kirby shrugged it off as it shot its copies out at him which all caught fire.

Kirby charged forward and sliced at each one. But they were too fast and evaded all his attacks.

 _'Damn it!'_ He thought as one bit at his arm.

"Gah!" More surrounded him and he slashed them with his rapier which was glowing white.

He stood up after being knocked down and in the center of his chest, a dark purple vortex appeared.

"What?" He touched it and the vortex became more powerful, pulling in the flaming monsters.

His body started to change along with his clothes.

His hair turned ash white, his eyes became blaze red, and his skin was heavily tanned. His clothes changed to a coal black skintight suit with red circuits and fingerless gloves, soon his whole body including his hair turned to fire.

"Smokin'." He said, the flames turning bright pink and his sword turning hell blue. He jumped up to the main Octacon his flames grew.

 ***Tiff***

"Whoa." Tiff's paralysis soon wore off. She stood up, only for Tuff to immediately crash into her.

"TIFF!" He held his sister tight, tears of joy falling from his eyes.

"It's okay Tuff. I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Don't you ever do that again!" He sobbed. "You mean follow your lead in a plan that could potentially kill us both?"

"...Very funny." She smirked as a large fireball flew in between their heads.

"Whoa!" They pulled apart from their hug.

"Kirby's fighting that monstrosity and it appears that he is winning." They heard Meta-Knight say.

 ***Kirby***

The Octacon's chest opened and eight clawed tentacles shot out. Kirby dodged and took a deep breath before shooting out a large stream of pink fire from his mouth, torching the Octacon as it swung its arm at him.

However, it was getting weaker and weaker while Kirby's flames got brighter.

 _'No no NOOOOOOO!'_ The Octacon's skin started to bubble and dove underwater. Kirby's flames were not hot enough to go through and the creatures body once again changed. It grew two more pairs of arms and its body became larger and thinner, almost serpentine as it swam off to the bottom. It's lower jaw begame larger and it grew more jagged teeth.

It swam upwards as it grew 25 times larger, all past wounds instantly healing.

It jumped out of the water and four leathery wings twice the size and length of its own body sprouting out of its back. It let out a terrifying roar as it shot out a torrent of flames at Kirby.

Said boy dodged as its head split into two.

"Great, just great!" The second head snapped at him. Kirby dodged as the other head bit down on his left arm.

"Ahhhh!" It tore off the limb as Kirby flew away, a stream of fire following him.

Meta-Knight jumped in and attacked the creature as Kirby's arm grew back from the flames of his suit.

He jumped towards the beast as well, pushing past Meta-Knight and shooting a large stream of fire from his sword, cutting the beast in half.

It quickly put itself back together as its tentacles shot out from the water.

Kirby and Meta-Knight struck them down as a larger one went for them. Kirby's rapier changed form to a flaming khopesh and cut it straight through the center, destroying it completely while he flew straight at it. He held his fiery sword in front of him and started spinning in a circle towards the Chimera.

As the beast charged him, the flames started burning Kirby's skin while he went faster.

The two collided and Kirby went straight through its chest, landing on the ground behind it and leaving a large burning hole inside its torso.

"Done and done." He grinned as the flames on his body went out and his body and clothes changed back as well as his sword, he also had a large scar around where his shoulder and torso connected

The Octacon's blood and organs fell from the large hole in its chest as it fell, slowly sinking to the ocean floor.

Kirby could feel himself about to black out as he struggled to stand. His vision got blurry before he fell.


	5. Update Announcements

**Is this thing On? *** Taps Microphone* **Ahem! It has Come to Our Attention that a lot of you have been wondering why haven't Red and I been Uploading as Much as we used too Well to answer that Question Is this Life Yes The Very thing we all Go through Has been Tough for Both of Us So That's why we haven't been Uploading as Much as we Where.**

 **Anyway I'm Here To give you All a List of Stories that Are Now Discontinued and Are Now Up for Adoption and Or Getting Deleted.**

 **A Simple Game of Truth or Dare: Yes I'm Sorry to Say This is Getting the Boot However feel free to adopt it if you Want This one was One of My Most Ambitious Projects To date And It just Pushed back with the Other things we Failed to Update.**

 **The Steven Universe Movie: One of my Very First Stories I made That got absolutely No where When it was Made A simple story about Steven Losing EVERYTHING To a Gem so Powerful Not Even the Diamonds Could Stop Him Sounds Like a Real Solid Concept Right? then why is it Getting the Boot? Simple Writer's Block all I could come up with was the Trailer if you want to adopt be my guest.**

 **The forest Demon: Another Ambitious Project That went No where This is Going for the reason of All the Notes I had Saved Were Lost back in 2016 When My Mom and I Got kicked out I manage to Scrounge Up a Few Pieces here and there But when My Mom Died I Lost The Will to Continue it All I have now is a few small Snippets Like Lana being the Protagonist and A Curse That's Effected the Louds since the Dark Ages I would Love it if Someone were to Adopt this Story.**

 **Yeah so That's all the stories That Red and I are Getting Rid of. Not Only That if You Want to Adopt a Story you can PM me The Deadline is one Week from Today if no one has Messaged me about a Story they want to Adopt than I'll Delete it also We Need An Editor If you Want to Volunteer to be Our New Editor Contact Red on his Profile .**


End file.
